Mikiko Kawamoto (Amon OVA)
Mikiko Kawamoto (nicknamed Mico) is a supporting character in OVA Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman. She is one of Akira Fudo's most trusted agents, member of the Devilman Corps. Appearence Mico is a girl in her late teens, being fairly tall and well-built, with a curvaceous figure. Unlike her Manga counterpart, her hair is colored green and wears more biker style clothing: leather boots, a leather cap and a Burgundy colored body-suit. Beneath her clothes is the demon Tollg that fused with her prior to the OVA. He makes up her breasts, abdomen and groin area. Another difference in her appearance, compared to that in the manga, is that she has elf-like ears and demonic fangs. Also in this version, her eyes are scarlet red. Personality Mico, unlike her Manga counterpart, is a bit more aggressive. While she still has a soft spot towards fellow Devilmen such as Yumi, she is very serious when it comes to fighting demons, having tactical knowledge and tries keeping the corps united, especially after Akira suffered a mental breakdown. Abilities Arguably similar to those of her manga counterpart, Mikiko shoots acid from her breasts, capable of melting through solid objects and liquefying organic tissue, such as demon flesh. History Mikiko and fellow devilman, Yumi, ambushed the demon Zuboo in an alleyway. While Yumi lured him into the dead-end with a fake frightened behavior, Mico stood on top of a fire escape where she sprayed Zuboo with acid. Initially believed to be dead, Zuboo survived and regenerated, now having grown larger and immediately began smacking Mico into a wall. She is saved by the untimely arrival of Akira Fudo, who easily destroys Zuboo with little effort. Later that night, Mico, Yumi and Akira watch a live broadcast of Ryo Asuka on television, wherein he showed footage from the Black Sabbath, namely Akira's first transformation into Devilman. He intentionally mislead the people by omitting the existence of devilmen and pointed out that demons could possess humans with anxiety problems, thus causing mass panic and rioting in the streets of Tokyo. With no way of stopping the commotion, Akira orders Mico and Yumi to regroup with the other members of the Devilman Corps while he returned home to pick-up Miki and Tare Makimura. Unfortunately for him, an angry mob had stormed the Makimura residence and had murdered the two siblings, causing Akira's fall into despair and depression. The next day, the Devilman Corps is having trouble fending themselves against the forces of the demon Saylos. Mico tries comforting Akira, but he has a sudden change of heart, appearing to be now completely motivated by his blood lust and need for violence. As Saylos's demons break into the Devilman's Corps base, Akira is taken over by Amon, who easily murders the whole lot of them. During the battle which decimated the warehouse where the devilmen had been hiding, Mico was left partially covered beneath the rubble. She can only witness in desperation as Amon devours Yumi and then goes after her. Mico is only spared after Saylos shows up to challenge Amon to a fight, wherein Amon is the victor. Sometime later, Akira had managed to overcome Amon and take back his body thanks to Satan and the memories Akira had towards Miki. Having crash landed in the middle of the ruined city, the unconscious Akira is picked up by Mico. Trivia * Mico's demon, Tollg, never fully appears in the OVA, though the behind the scenes concept art does feature a drawing of Mico unclothed with Tollg fully visable. *This was the first animated version of Mico, later versions appearing in Re: Cutie Honey and Devilman Crybaby. Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilmen Category:Amon (OVA) Characters Category:Devilman Corps Category:Characters Category:Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman